sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
The Briner Family
Episode summary Jo meets the Briners: Harold (60), a LAN Support Technician and Wendy (59), who works at Stay At Home Mom, have Five Girls: 19-year-old Foster Sister Britney, 15 Year Old Paige And 23 Year Old Emily Jean and Harold And Wendy Are Both Together Have One well-behaved 23 Year Old Sarah Is Really missing out, Gets Ignored, Feeling Alone And Born With Down Syndrome And Sarah is hiding Somewhere inside Of her room playing Springfield Dolls, And Never Involved Arguing And Stays Far From It. her Older sisters constantly acting out by Arguing With Their Parents, Being So Disrespectful And Rude, even Emily Jean And Paige Are Both Got Grounded For 30 Days. Twenty-Three year-old Twin Daughter Sarah feels like She's forced By Watching Over her Older siblings and wants her time alone & also with her parents. She just locks her bedroom door so that her Older siblings Didn't Want Them To Be In her bedroom Without Asking Permission from Her. And Because Emily Jean Is First Oldest They're Starting With Her And Sarah Wants Time Alone And Emily Jean Simply Isn't Having It. That Last Night Wendy And Paige Was Sleeping From Upstairs While Twenty-Three Year Old Twins Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own In Between 12:00 And 12:30 Sarah Elizabeth Briner (Well Behaved) Sarah gets very frustrated constantly with both of the Sisters. She gets constant headaches from Her Mother's Extreme Behavior. She can Stay In Her Room For While and can be Sweet. And She Also Can Do Something What She Wants to both of the Sisters. Sometimes she can Gets Shut Down and She Didn't Get Any Attention From Her Parents, And She Also Didn't Get Any More Attention From Her Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff. And In Middle Of Night She Was Been Sleeping Good With Her Severe Sleeping Anxiety. Like Her Parents. She Don't Even Really Care. And Unlike Her Sisters. She Didn't Do Everything Wrong And She Also Didn't Want To Tell Somebody Else, And Gets Too Annoyed And She Brought In Her American Girl Doll Named Mckenna Brooks, Chrissa Maxwell, Sonali Matthews, Gwen Kristin-Reese Thompson, Julie Samantha-Alexi Albright And Elizabeth Susie-Leanna Winter. (Who Are Both In Sarah's Second Marraige). And In Her First Marriage That She Brought In Her 3 Year Old Daughter Named Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth And She Also Brought In Her 6 Year Old Two Twin Daughters Named Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth. And She Brought In Her Three triplets Named Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth, Melanie Olivia Elizabeth and Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth.And Together She And Stevie Brought In Their Eight Youngest Daughters 9 Year Old Named May Belle Kailey Elizabeth. 8 Year Old Named Mckenna Alice Elizabeth And 5 Year Old Named Louise Peyton Elizabeth And 10 Year Old Named Blakely Alicia Elizabeth. Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth. Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth. Claire Angelina Elizabeth, Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth, Bridget Victoria Elizabeth, Bella Charlotte Elizabeth, Brooklyn Katherine Elizabeth A And She Also Brought In Her Play Zone Style Girl Doll Named Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner (Who's Adopted In 2008) She was so well-behaved that she was seldom seen in this episode. And She Did Not Appeared In The Briner Family Revisit. If She Did, It Was Off Screen Since No One Was Paying Attention To Sarah. They Thought They Find Her And The Interesting Thing To Them Is That Sarah Is So Much Loves Her Daddy. Sarah They're Both Quietest They're Both Actually Strained They Don't Think Harold Can See Himself As Much In Sarah Or If He Does He Sees A Side Of Himself He's Comfortable with Only They Find It Touching That Sarah Was So Well-Behaved And So Thoughtful About Her Feelings. She Was Just Really Scared She Didn't Know If She Was Still Do Right Thing Because She Still Didn't Know They're Gonna Live With Her Or Not Emily Jean Briner (Sarah's Twin Sister) Emily Jean Briner Had To Tendency To Give Her Parents Very Hard Time And She Also Give Her Parents With Her Very Bad Attitude In 2 Months. And Like Her Parents, She Was Been Starts To Agrue And She Also Starts To Talk To Her Sister That Way. When She Does. Like Her Twin-Sister Sarah. She Didn't Sleep Very Well From Last Night In 2006. She Is Now Starts To Gag On Her Twin Sister Sarah. Paige Nicole Hays (Sarah's Half Sister) Paige Had a tendency of Being Brat and Scaring People. And When Her Guardian Wendy Asked Her To Leave Her Daughter Sarah Alone Just Like She Was Supposed To Be. And She Is Now Starts To Gag On Sarah And Her Twin Sister Emily Jean. And Wendy Can Assure Her That Sarah Didn't Think It Was Funny Or That She Didn't Tell Anybody Else. Paige was 15 years old when she appeared on 2019 And In The Briner Family revisit she Is Now 17 Years Old. and As in 2020, she is 20 years old. Trivia ◾This is the second time that Jo has enocuntered Parents that do speak English ◾Sarah is a Huge fan of Jurassic Park. ◾Emily Jean works at Petsmart With Her Friend Rachel And Jim, Going Out With Her Friend Drew And Visiting Her Friend ◾Sarah's favorite Island is Isla Nublar, a popular Movie Was Shown in Costa Rica ◾Sarah played the role as Molly in her Murray Ridge production of Annie, And She Also Play The Role Of Dr. Ellie Sattler From Jurassic Park. And She Play The More Roles Of Fifer Pig From The Three Little Pigs (Book) And Young Nala From The Walt Disney's The Loin King ◾In Christmas 2009, Sarah received Animal Crossing but In Her Birthday That She Got Received Her Password Journal * From Between 1:00 And 3:00 At Night, Sarah Wakes Herself Up In Middle of Night And Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well And She Is Now Going To Downstairs And Sleeping On Couch. Because Of Her Facebook Notifications Is Getting Worse (Which Is Making Sarah Feel Very Cranky For Not Sleeping And She Is Now Got Exhausted) Her Facebook Notifications Issues Is Driving Her Crazy. * Sarah Used To Be Scared of Velociraptor The One Of Coming Out From Big Fence At Power Shed In Her Jurassic Park Franchise. * In 7 Years Ago, Sarah Is Now Working As The Leader Of Shining Stars At Avon Lake, Ohio From Top Gun Cheerleading And Training Center All Stars Ohio, She Also Works At American Girl Doll Place From Easton's Shopping Center At Columbus, Ohio * Sarah's Favorite Sport Is Cheerleading, Gymnastics, Walking, Running And Swimming. Sarah's Favorite Girl Of The Year Doll Is McKenna, Chrissa, Sonali And Gwen. And Her Beforever Character Doll Is Julie And Elizabeth Sarah's Favorite Mckenna's Outfit Is McKenna's Francy Outfit, McKenna's Paractice Wardrobe, McKenna's Dog Named Cooper, Mckenna's Pajama's, Mckenna's Back to School Outfit, Mckenna's Warm Up Outfit With 2 Fishtail Braids. * Severe Sleeping Anxiety Didn't Solve Anything But Trouble For This Family When It's Gonna Takes All Night In Between 10 And 12 o Clock. If They Come Out At 11 o Clock And 12 O Clock. And At 1:00 And 3:00 In Every Night When Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own And Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well * Taking Electronics Privileges Away Didn't Change Anything Or Change Answers Plot Observation Jo arrives to meet Sarah, who is holding Her Style Girl Doll And She is Now Staying in Her bedroom for While And Feels Ignored, Being Alone, not feeling well, Still Sleeping Gets Frustrated Constantly With Her Constant Headaches With No attention From Her Mom and Dad. And Didn't Get More Attention From Her Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff. When observation begins, Sarah Is Having Very Hard Time To Get Herself Out Of The Bed in the morning. Meanwhile, Jo goes Upstairs, to the Sarah's Bedroom with Sarah. Jo says that talking to Sarah, She Think Sarah In A Way Has Kind Of Gives Up On Voicing What She Feels Because She Knows What Is Going On With Her That Every Time She Voiced Her Opinion. It's Her bedroom Where She's Going To End Up. and Sarah says that she prefers to go Up to Bedroom to hide away from the chaos. Parent Meeting During the meeting, Jo comes down hard on how the parents didn't To Get Along Each other, how there is no consistent routine for bedtime, and about their treatment of Sarah. Harold claims that he and Sarah are close. Sarah, She's A Very Smart Girl Who Likes To Talk And Voice Her Opinion When She Does Family test run During Family Test Run, Sarah is hiding away inside her room Colors On Her Coloring page. She often never Comes Out From Her bedroom As Much And Never got involved with all the Arguing and stays Far From It And Starts To End Up Saying When My Parents Starts To Gets Angry And Starts Arguing I Think. And It Like "Uh Oh!!!!" Family members ◾Harold Briner, 60 ◾Wendy Briner, 59 ◾Sarah Elizabeth and Emily Jean Briner, 23 ◾Paige Nicole Hays, 15